


"Break his heart"

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus wants to help under one condition, Crack, M/M, Magnus is SO done, Spoilers for 3x18, We need humor, alec is emotional, until he hears THE news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Break his heart.Alec took in a deep breath and then finally started. “Magnus,” said Alec and he then took  Magnus’ hand, holding it and Magnus half of expected Alec to get down on one knee. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” carried on Alec and then said the most hurtful thing he could muster. “Purple really isn’t your colour,” said Alec,





	"Break his heart"

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Mavimoto's fanart and the idea I've been playing for a few days now

With a sad smile, Alec made his way to Magnus, who was sitting at the Hunter’s Moon, having a couple of drinks and was, waiting for his boyfriend to meet up with him as they planned to do so. Magnus didn’t really know where Alec had gone off to, but he was going to make him say it as he didn’t like the hunter keeping secrets away from him, sighing, but then he smiled when he saw Alexander stepping through the door. However, his smile quickly faded when he saw the expression on Alexander’s face and all of his colour drained from his face. What the hell had happened and where the hell did he go to?! Magnus needed answers and he needed them at that exact moment.

 

Alec had just come back from Edom as he went to Asmodeus to ask him to get Magnus’ magic back. He used Catarina’s magic for creating the portal and he made her promise him that she wouldn’t tell Magnus what he had done. The warlock agreed to keep the secret as long as Alec would tell him what he had done the second he was back, but Alec couldn’t. Not now, sighing and he just looked away, keeping his hands tucked away in hi pockets and his sadness had gotten even up when he saw his boyfriend. 

 

_ Break his heart,  _ was Asmodeus’ condition to help him. Alec knew exactly why; he wanted Magnus to come running back to Edom and it hurt Alec, but he… it needed to be done. However, to break Magnus’ heart, he was going to… it was going to be rough on him and he was going to forever hate himself for what he was about to do. But he needed to save Magnus; he was hurting too much without his powers and the hunter was prepared to do everything, taking in a deep breath as he stepped to Magnus, who happily wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into the kiss.

 

“There you are, finally. I’ve been waiting for you like an hour or so,” said Magnus softly, but then smiled as he wasn’t angry. No, he wasn’t angry at all; he was just happy to see Alec there now and nothing else mattered. Being with Alec made things easier, but the frown in between Alec’s eyebrows stayed even after Magnus tried kissing it away.

 

“Hey,” said Alec, sounding almost out of breath. While Alec was out and about, Magnus was with Maryse and he learned many things… one in particular that he was annoyed with himself. Apparently, the  evening Alec invited him on the balcony for that dinner, he-

 

“Hey, what’s the long face?” asked Magnus, studying Alexander’s face and he tapped his mouth with his finger. “Something bothering you?” he then asked and stood up, going closer to Alec, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. “Where were you? Did something happen? Hey,” said Magnus and gently lifted Alec’s face up. “Talk to me,” he said and Alec bowed his head down.

 

Alec needed to get this over with. He needed to just do this and leave. “Magnus, we need to talk,” said Alec and Magnus perked up.  _ Oh my God, it’s happening. It’s happening,  _ was screaming Magnus inside of his head. “Can we step out for a second?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded. Oh, Alexander wanted to propose outside?! Yes, please!

 

“Okay,” said Magnus and followed Alec outside, deadly silence falling in between them, Magnus narrowing his eyes. For someone who was about to propose, Alexander sure looked in a bad mood. Or… did he change his mind? Magnus’ heart fell and he then looked up at Alec, who finally opened his mouth.

 

_ Break his heart. _

 

Alec took in a deep breath and then finally started. “Magnus,” said Alec and he then took  Magnus’ hand, holding it and Magnus half of expected Alec to get down on one knee. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” carried on Alec and then said the most hurtful thing he could muster. “Purple really isn’t your colour,” said Alec, Magnus’ jaw dropped. Alec knew it would hurt, it was Magnus’ favourite colour!

 

Magnus had never been so confused in his entire life. “I beg you-”

 

“Yeah, makes you look like a giant plum. I can’t even bare to look at you,” said Alec and looked down at Magnus’ shoes. “And those shoes, I can’t even,” said Alec, feeling each word stabbing him in his heart, but Magnus just stood there,confused and was just…  _ what the hell was going on?!  _ Usually he’d be offended, but now he was just so confused.

 

“Alexander, what are you doing?” whispered Magnus.

 

“And I can’t believe you’re hating on acid washed jeans,” said Alec and made a pause. “They’re my favourite. I think… I think we can’t go on like this anymore, Magnus,” said Alec and felt his heart cracking. What the hell… he didn’t like acid washed jeans, they were horrible, but this was good. It was working. Magnus’ heart was going to be so broken. 

 

“You… what?!”

 

“I know, I’ve been livin with this…  _ burden _ , Magnus and I can’t take it anymore,” said Alec, looking away. “I think it’s best if we take a break. Your fashion sense is making me… I can’t take it,” he said and made a pause. “I’ve been hiding this, but I’ve always admired Jace’s fashion sense and his…  _ abs _ ,” said Alec and felt like a traitor.

 

“YOU MONSTER,” suddenly roared a voice from the other side of the street and Magnus jumped, eyes wide and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Asmodeus right there, just a few steps away from there and when he looked at Alec, he was fighting back the tears. Magnus pressed his lips together. “What are you doing, you fool?” roared Asmodeus and stomped over to Alec.

 

“Y-y-you said I-I-I needed to break his h-h.-heart,” stammered Alec and let go of Magnus’ hand, Magnus feeling his blood boiling with anger, but before he was able to say something, Asmodeus was talking again, cutting him off.

 

_ “Yes, _ ” said Asmodeus. “I thought you’d say you don’t love him anymore, not  _ this, _ ” said Asmodeus, pissed as hell. “How dare you insult my boy like this?! I will grill your soul in Edom, Shadowhunter,” roared Asmodeus and Alec looked at Magnus.

 

To say that he didn’t love him?! That didn’t even cross his mind! And, also, it was physically impossible to say that. “I can’t say I don’t love Magnus,” said Alec and Asmodeus scoffed. “No, really, I can’t… I think my body rejects those two words together,” said Alec.

 

“As if. Try saying it,” said Asmodeus and Alec frowned, looking at Magnus, who was just horrified. They were talking like he was there. Also, apparently, Alec went to Edom and made a deal?! Breaking his heart for magic, was it? Magnus sighed.

 

“Magnus,” said Alec and held Magnus’ hand. “I… d-d-d-don-don’t l-l-l-,” he started and then got emotional again, tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Magnus, I love you so much,” he sobbed, Asmodeus face-palming himself next to them and he honestly didn’t know if he should just leave… or? His son was dating an idiot, that was for sure and just for a little _ second  _ Alec managed to make his demon heart soft. Magnus growled and looked at his father, pissed off.

 

“Father,” said Magnus angrily and then stomped over to his dad. “Please stop torturing my boyfriend with such silly deals. As if I'd believe he'd wanna break up with me for real,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Just two days ago he was about to propose to me and I'm supposed to believe this now?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes. Asmodeus, eyes widened when he heard that and Alec sniffled, looking at Magnus. How did he- 

 

“YOU WANTED TO PROPOSE TO MY BOY?!

 

“Yes,” sobbed Alec and Asmodeus was  _ shook. _

 

“Besides if I were about to choose between magic and Alexander it would always be him,” he said and Alec was sobbing again.

 

“I love you so much,” sniffled Alec, wrapping his arms around his warlock and was just sobbing loudly. “I'm so sorry. Purple looks amazing on you and you have great fashion sense. Way better that Jace and his abs suck in comparison to yours. And I hate acid washed jeans too, they should all be burned. And… who told you about proposal?” was rambling Alec as he was a mess and Asmodeus could feel his love for Magnus.

 

“I know… and Maryse told me by accident… Alexander, calm down… it's ok, my dad is a dick. Alec, stop crying,” was saying Magnus while Alec was still sobbing. He was about to say he didn't love Magnus and was emotionally wounded for life. Magnus glared at his father who felt bad now. Yep, the Shadowhunter made the demon feel  _ pity.  _ “Dad, fix this right now or you're dead to me,” said Magnus and Asmodeus shrieked.

 

“Son, please think what you're saying!”

 

“Oh I am. If you ever want to see me again you'll tell Alex that he doesn't have to  _ break my heart,”  _ said Magnus and Asmodeus nodded.

 

“You'll also give Magnus his magic back, you dick,” said Alec and sniffled again.

 

“And take care of Lilith,” said Magnus.

 

“It's not my-”

 

“And help Magnus get his position as the high warlock again,” said Alec. 

 

“Say no more,” said Asmodeus. “You got me at  _ proposal,”  _ said Asmodeus and the two looked at each other. “Welcome, my son in law,” said Asmodeus, wanting to hug Alec, but he stepped behind Magnus, freaked out.

 

“What-”

 

“Dad!”

 

“Oh, pssh, it was just a little joke,” said Asmodeus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “But to hear my boy is getting  _ married?!  _ Maybe finally some grandchildren and-”

 

“Dad!!!”

 

“It was just a little test to see if he's worthy of you, Magnus,” said Asmodeus and pinched Magnus’ cheek.

 

“And his magic?” asked Alec.

 

“Oh right,” said Asmodeus and snapped his fingers, Magnus’ chest glowing and he narrowed his eyes. Magnus tested out the magic and he smiled. Yep, it was his old magic.

 

“It's good to be back,” said Magnus and Asmodeus clasped his hands.

 

“So, about the proposal, can we do it now or…?” asked Asmodeus, Magnus rolling his eyes and Alec only took a step back. 

 

Magnus’ father scared him!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if it made you smile or giggle 😂😂😊


End file.
